Considerable interest exists in determining the thickness of thin films used in the manufacture of micro-electronic, micro-optic, and micro-mechanical devices. Such measurement devices typically utilize visible light and are used to measure films of thickness on the order of the wavelength of light or less. Measurement of thicker materials such as semiconductor wafers is generally done with mechanical means. Thicknesses of semiconductors which are thinner than the typical wafer thickness of 200 microns or more, however, currently are difficult to measure. Their thinness makes them too fragile to touch mechanically. One technique utilizes single wavelength optical interference to measure a differential thickness change either from one portion of the wafer relative to the thinned part, or from a known value prior to thinning. Using this technique, optical interference occurs outside of the measured material rather than within it. Another technique measures the capacitance between electrodes above and below the wafer. This invention solves the problem of direct measurement of the thickness of such a layer, done with a non-contact, optical technique, with a high degree of accuracy.